Artificial Paradise
by Vega Daemonson
Summary: The King and his mate are always watched by humans. Their enclosure is their home. And someone wants them for a weapon. Rated R18 for xeno sex yup and violence. Please Read and Review! COMPLETED!
1. Bliss

* * *

Disclaimer: Alien isn't mine but I wouldn't mind owning it........

Rating: R 18 for xeno sex scenes (yup!) and violence. Don't like it, don't read it.

I apologise in advance for short chapters but I stop them where I stop them because it was where it sounded good for stopping.

Enjoy!!!

"" indicates human talk

'' indicates xenomorph talk

: : indicates thoughts

* * *

**_Artificial Paradise_**

* * *

The xenomorph stretched in the artificial sunlight. He was smaller than others of his kind, being only 5 and a half feet tall. He looked around the enclosure.

:Humans... they are so fascinated with us. Why?: he thought to himself, looking at the shatterproof window through which the humans always watched. The little suru (AN: suru means breeder in xeno but in human it means small) curled up and was almost asleep when he was pushed off his rock. He huffed and turned to see the 'king', a huge 11 foot alien, looking down at him.

'What was that for?' he asked, slightly annoyed.

'I'm bored,' the king replied, bounding over and nudging the suru with his nose.

'Well go chase your tail again,' the suru replied in a rather bored tone. The king tilted his head to one side, then looked over his shoulder at his tail, which had healed over bite marks on it. He looked at the suru again.

'I was thinking of chasing you.' The king got up and walked over and walked behind the suru, standing so close, their heads were next to each other.

'I know you're on heat,' the king purred seductively to the smaller xenomorph. He climbed back up onto the rock. 'I'll give you a head start.'

The suru crouched on the ground and leaped behind a tree. The king inwardly smirked.

:Now I can have some fun.: He waited until he knew the suru had bolted around one of the many trees dotted around their enclosure.

'Ready or not, I'm going to get you!' he called out. He lifted his head and sniffed the air until he caught the tantalizing scent of his mate's heat. He crept around the enclosure until he reached the burrow that they used for sleeping. The king poked his head in to see the suru huddled against the back wall, attempting to blend in. The king stepped back and pounced on the unsuspecting smaller xenomorph. The suru emitted a startled squeak that quickly changed to a purr as the king rubbed his hand along the suru's back. He maneuvered his body so he was behind the suru. The king purred quietly and slid his penis out of its protective shell. The suru moved his tail to one side, inviting the king to mate with him. The king took the invitation and plunged into the suru's entrance with a roar. The suru moaned and screamed as the king thrust himself harder, again and again and again. The king released with an earth trembling roar that bordered on a scream and collapsed on the ground next to the suru. He reached over and pulled his mate to him and fell asleep. The suru nuzzled the larger xenomorph's chest and fell asleep to.

* * *

The next morning, as the light in the xenomorph's enclosure got brighter, the king stretched in the burrow. He looked at the still sleeping form curled up beside him and nudged the suru's nose with his. The suru groaned and curled up into an even tighter ball. The king curled himself around his suru.

'So beautiful,' he purred. The suru looked at him. The king nuzzled his mate's neck.

'I could have chosen any suru for my mate or I could have had every suru in the hive, but I didn't. I chose you,' the king whispered to the smaller xenomorph. He gathered the suru to him and they fell asleep again, curled up together.

* * *

Awww!! How cute! And yes! Xenomorph do purr! (In my story at least...) I hope you like so please Read and Review for more!!!

NEXT CHAPTER: The humans make their entrance and the xeno's have an encounter with their 'keepers'.


	2. Taken

Disclaimer: Alien isn't mine but I wouldn't mind owning it........

Rating: R 18 for xeno sex scenes (yup!) and violence. Don't like it, don't read it.

Fans of my story, I'd like to introduce my kaachan.

Jiita: jumps up and down "MORE STORY!!! MORE STORY!!!"

Vega: "I'll write more if you calm down, Kaachan."

Jiita: sits down, watching Vega intently.

Vega: "Here's more story for those of you who wanted more!!!"

Jiita: "YAY!!!"

" " indicates human talk

' ' indicates xenomorph talk

: : indicates thoughts

* * *

"Where are they?" demanded a large, uniformed man, glaring at the two scientists seated in front of the viewing window.

"We don't know, General Spears," answered the black-haired male scientist named Rowan Wylton.

"They disappear like this every few days," continued the other scientist, a thin blonde young woman called Char Adcox. "We don't know where they go or what they do, and anyone who goes in there is attacked by the king."

"The king?" confusion was obvious on General Allen Spears' thickly muscled features. Char was about to answer when another, older man entered the room. Rowan stood up and offered the man his seat. The man smiled at Rowan and sat down.

"Dr Williamsdale," General Spears acknowledged with a nod.

"General," the Dr replied. "Char, could you please explain these xenomorph to the General."

Char nodded and brought up a three-dimensional image of the king.

"Sir, this is the king. We call it that because it is bigger than a queen and when we found it, the rest of Hive LB-KM3 tried to protect it," she explained. Char changed the image to one of the suru.

"This one we call the suru. Suru means small and as you can see, it's a lot smaller than even a runner." She turned off the viewer. General Spears turned to Dr Williamsdale.

"Well, Kyle. I see that you have two very interesting specimens. I wonder, would there be any chance that we could train either of them?"

Char gasped and was about to protest when Rowan put his hand on hers. She looked at him and went quiet.

"Sir," Rowan said slowly. "No one can even get into the enclosure without getting attacked."

General Spears' eyes narrowed. He turned and stormed to the door. When he got there, he stopped and spun around.

"I will have those xenomorph, Kyle," he said angrily, before leaving the room. Char turned to Rowan and Dr Williamsdale.

"I think that was a declaration of war."

* * *

Later on in the day, Rowan and Char were talking to two heavily built researchers.

"When you get in there, make sure you tranquilise both of them A.S.A.P." Rowan was explaining.

"If you don't, you'll probably end up dead," Char finished for him. The researchers, Mark Beuller and Don Marnello were ex-marines. They looked nervously at each other and gulped. They each had a tranquilizer gun with knock back capabilities. Mark and Don stood at the door to the enclosure as Char punched in the access code to open it. The door slid open with a metallic hiss as the two researchers entered, guns raised. They thought they were safe, when a huge roar sounded through the enclosure.

"Beuller! Behind you!" Don yelled. Mark turned to see this giant xenomorph running at him. He fired a tranquilizer dart at it. The king slid along the ground, unconscious, as the liquid in the dart did its job. The trees behind the fallen king rustled as a slightly smaller, but no less angry, roar emitted from them. Don fired three darts into the branches. The suru, which had been about to leap out from among the leaves, fell onto the leaf litter below the tree. Mark and Don went to the door and signaled that it was safe to come in. Char and Rowan came in, pushing hovertables in front of them. Between the four of them, the scientists and researchers lifted the xenomorph on the hovertables and took them to the examination rooms.

* * *

The suru groaned. Remembering what had happened earlier, he got up quickly and screamed as bolts of pain shot through his abdomen. The king rushed into the burrow.

'Are you okay?' he asked, rubbing his nose on the suru's. The suru looked straight at him.

'Ow.'

The king gathered the suru into his arms.

'Let me guess, you're in pain here?' he enquired, pointing a single clawed finger at the suru's abdomen. The suru nodded and nuzzled the king's chest.

'Well you'll never guess where I'm sore,' the king mumbled. The suru turned to look the king in the face.

'Don't let them take me away from you like that again.'

The king nuzzled his mate's neck.

'Never.'

* * *

I have to go coz my kaachan's having a fit. He's a little bit sensitive about cruelty to aliens. More soon if you Review for it. I love getting reviews!!!

NEXT CHAPTER: A few months have passed and Dr Williamsdale, Char and Rowan haven't heard from General Spears for that time. What could he be up to?


	3. Free

Disclaimer: Alien isn't mine but I wouldn't mind owning it...

Rating: R 18 for xeno sex scenes (yup!) and violence. Don't like it, don't read it.

Vega: This is it! THE NEXT CHAPTER! I apologise to all of my readers for taking so long with this one, but I was grounded from my computer. I was NOT happy about that.

(sighs)

Anyway, on with the fic!

"" indicates human talk

' ' indicates xenomorph talk

: indicates thoughts

* * *

Months passed and Char and Rowan realized that they hadn't seen the suru for the last three weeks.

"Where do you think it is?" Rowan asked, checking the computer screens. Char shrugged. She walked over to Rowan and leaned on his shoulders. She leaned close to him and kissed him lightly on the back of the neck.

"We can't do this here, not on shift," Rowan said quietly. He turned to face his lover. They looked at each other.

Suddenly gunfire sounded out in the hallway. Rowan grabbed Char and they huddled together under one of the few desks in the room. The door was blasted in and a large figure stepped through the smoke. Rowan stood up.

"General Spears!" he yelled at the man. "What is the meaning of this?"

The general smiled, a sick, sadistic smile that sent shivers down Char's spine.

"I told Kyle I'd be back for those xenomorph," he replied, still smiling. He signaled to two of the marines accompanying him. They stepped forward and dragged the two scientists over to the enclosure door.

"But first I should feed my new pets."

He nodded to the two marines. Char screamed as she and Rowan were thrown into the xenomorph enclosure. The door was closed behind them. Through the window they could see General Spears leaving the room, followed by his escort. Char turned to Rowan.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered. Rowan didn't answer. He tilted his head.

"Can you hear that, Char?"

She tilted her head, listening carefully.

"What's that sound?" she asked, her voice quiet as she strained to hear more.

"Come on, let's have a look," Rowan said, taking Char's arm. She held back.

"We'll be killed."

"We'd be dead already if they were going to kill us."

Char gulped and nodded. They walked carefully through the enclosure, following the sounds. As they got closer, Rowan motioned for Char to duck behind a rock with him. They looked over the rock to see the king. He was pacing in front of the burrow, hyperventilating. He stopped and turned to see two humans in his territory.

'This is too much,' he sighed. The king fell unconscious to the ground with a thud. Char turned to Rowan with wide eyes.

"What the..."

Suddenly a loud, inhuman scream erupted from inside the burrow. Char hurried over to the entrance before Rowan could stop her. He ran up and was about to pull her away when he saw the suru. It was lying on it's back at the far end of the burrow. It looked up at them.

'What have you done with my mate?' he growled at them. He tried to get up but fell back with a scream as another contraction hit. Char gasped and cautiously approached the exhausted suru.

"Char!" Rowan called. "What are you doing?"

"It's in labour, Rowan," she replied. "I have to help it."

Rowan nodded.

"I'll watch the other one," Rowan said and walked to the entrance. He turned around.

"Be careful."

Char smiled at him.

"I will."

She turned back to the xenomorph. She held out her hands and approached cautiously. The suru just looked at her.

"I want to help you," Char said quietly. She stepped forward so she was close enough to touch the suru. It just watched her. She took another step forward and flinched as the suru screamed, another contraction racking it's small body.

"You poor thing. I'm here to help you."

She put her hand on the suru's head. Char sat down next to it and began to gently stroke the suru's swollen abdomen. The small xenomorph looked at her intently and started purring. Char took that as a good sign and began to help the suru sit up. The suru went along with her help, stopping every now and then as a contraction hit. Char noticed that the contractions were getting closer and closer together.

"Almost over," she said reassuringly.

* * *

Rowan shifted on the rock. He looked over at the still unconscious xenomorph king.

: I wonder what his problem is.:

"Rowan!" Char's voice echoed from the burrow. Rowan turned to see Char step out, followed closely by the suru. In the suru's arms was a miniature xenomorph. Rowan wrapped his arms around Char.

"Isn't it adorable?" she asked him, tears glistening in her eyes.

"You...could...say...that..." Rowan mumbled. Char looked up into her lover's eyes.

"So when are we gonna have a child?" she asked him innocently.

"U...Us?" he asked nervously. Char brought her face close to his.

"Yes, us."

Rowan was about to answer when Char kissed him tenderly.

Meanwhile, as the two humans were busy, the suru had wandered over to the still unconscious king. He nudged his large mate with one black-shelled foot. The king groaned and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was his suru with a cub in his arms. The king leaped up and stood there, staring at the sleeping cub.

'Is that...?' he stuttered. The suru nodded and walked closer to stand in front of the king.

'Yes,' he explained. 'It's our cub.'

The king wrapped his huge arms around his mate and child. He held them gently until he noticed the pair of humans watching them intently. He growled menacingly and prepared to launch his body at them. The suru stepped in front of him.

'GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he roared at the smaller xenomorph.

'No!' the suru growled at him, still between the king and the human couple. 'The female helped me with the birth while YOU were unconscious out here! I won't let you hurt the female or her mate.'

The king looked from his suru to the pair of frightened humans. Char and Rowan stood very still. The king looked back at the suru.

'Fine,' he said huffily. 'I won't kill them. As long as they don't try to harm me, you or our cub. And while we're at it. We'll let THEM find a way out.'

The suru nodded, sighing heavily. Rowan and Char looked at each other.

"What just happened?" Rowan asked his lover.

"I think," she replied slowly. "I think that the suru just stopped the king from killing us."

"Well, let's just be grateful and find a way out of this place," Rowan said.

Char nodded and followed Rowan towards one end of the enclosure, followed by one xenomorph king, one suru and one very sleepy, little cub.

* * *

General Spears turned to face Dr Williamsdale. The professor was tied to a chair in the observation room, two marines guarding him.

"Kyle," the General asked. "Why am I not hearing screams?"

Dr Williamsdale looked at General Spears, hatred burning in his eyes.

"Why don't you go in there and find out?" Kyle asked him in a mocking tone. General Spears stormed up and backhanded the bound professor.

"You are in no position to speak to me like that!" he yelled.

"Uh... Sir?" one of the marines at the surveillance said. "You'd better come here."

"What now?" General Spears was not a very happy chappy.

"There are no signs of any movement in the enclosure," the marine explained.

"And that means?" the General demanded. The marine turned to him.

"The xenomorph have escaped."

* * *

Vega: "GO DA AMIENS!"

(does the 'Amiens Rock' dance)

(sarcastic tone) "Poor liddle General."

(giggles evilly) "Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Okay. Calm. Next Chappie Soon."

**NEXT CHAPTER:** There's a very large xenomorph king on the loose, and lots of walking dinners running around. What could happen when he 'drops' in on the nice cough general with his mate and cub's protection on his mind?


	4. Family

Disclaimer: Alien isn't mine but I wouldn't mind owning it...

Rating: R 18 for xeno sex scenes (yup!) and violence. Don't like it, don't read it.

Vega: I'm so happy now that I've posted two new chapters. Yay for me! This one is short but it's appropriately so. Enjoy!

"" indicates human talk

' ' indicates xenomorph talk

: indicates thoughts

* * *

"Come on, Char!" Rowan called from his place in line behind the king. Char was helping the suru along.

"Rowan!" she called back. "The suru's still weak, it can't go on like this for much longer!"

"We have to try!" Rowan answered.

The unusual group kept going through the vents. Rowan had opened an emergency hatch in the roof of the enclosure with his master key. The king had rushed through the opening and had seemed to want the humans to follow. And follow they had. The only exit out of the vents dropped into the observation room. Rowan smiled slightly at the thought of General Spear's expression when the king dropped through a hole in the roof.

"We're almost there!" Rowan called to Char in a whisper. She nodded. The king had stopped at a dead end when Rowan caught up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key. The lock in the roof was dusty from lack of use. Rowan blew the dust off and inserted the key, turning it in the lock.

"Find them!" General Spears bellowed at the marines in the room. They rushed around, looking at monitors and punching commands into various panels.

"And get rid of that," he pointed at the body of Dr Williamsdale. The General had lost his temper at the professor's constant stinging little comments and had shot him.

"Excuse me...Sir?" one marine in front of the General said quietly.

"WHAT!" the General yelled angrily at him. The marine pointed one violently trembling finger at something behind the General. He turned around.

'_**ROOOAAARRR!'**_

* * *

Rowan dropped through the open hatch to the ground. He looked around at the now deserted room. The only being in the room was the king. Rowan just gawped at the carnage. Char dropped through the hatch, reached up and took hold of the cub so the suru could get down easier. The suru leapt down, ran over to the king and began to fuss over his large mate. Char wandered over to her lover, the tiny xenomorph chewing at the buttons on her coat.

"I can't believe that one xenomorph could cause so much death," Rowan said to her.

"He's the king," Char replied. She was about to say more when the cub in her arms let out a squeaking call. The suru stopped his inspection and hurried over. Char handed the cub to him. The king came to stand over his mate and child. Char hugged Rowan tightly, tears trickling down her cheeks at the sight.

"They're a family."

* * *

Vega: "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That was sooo cute. I love that bit so much. Don't you?"

(giggles insanely, rolling on the floor) "Poor...general...spears...hahahahahahahaha !"

"Oh well, that's the end.. flame for more, dangit!!"

take a bow and rolls off the stage in a fit of giggles


End file.
